Mirror M
Mirror M is a central character in the upcoming Alternate Universe fanfiction titled "Shattered Mirror", detailing the events of a post-Season 4 situation in which a mysterious virtual entity begins rebuilding X.A.N.A., and possesses Mirror M in his first appearance to try and dispose of the Lyoko-Warriors right off of the bat. After being purged and the tower de-activated, Mirror M confronts the group again seemingly possessed a second time, but instead angrily approaches them while questioning what their ties to "The Garuda" are. After a misunderstanding between the Lyoko-Warriors and Mirror M is cleared up, Mirror M silently leaves them be for a while, all the while a reborn X.A.N.A. begins to stage attacks that are to serve as bait for Mirror M. Confused by why X.A.N.A. doesn't simply possess Mirror M again, the Lyoko-Warriors find Mirror M on a more peaceful day to question him. As a result of this, he becomes an unofficial member of the Lyoko-Warriors due to the fact not only does he know too much, but he's long since shown some form of immunity to memory modification by the Time reversion program. Appearance Mirror M is a humanoid of sorts. While for the most part, he has the appearance of a normal human, it becomes clear that his weapons are actually a part of his wrists naturally, and that Mirror M's tail, when not hidden, fully gives away that he isn't remotely human. Not only that, but Mirror M's eyes alone would be a dead giveaway for those who knew for certain that they weren't because of contacts. Whatever he is, though, he is clearly not a creation by X.A.N.A.; the Garuda agent had appeared and "summoned" Mirror M as a minion days before X.A.N.A. would be fully reprogrammed by the Garuda. What exactly Mirror M is, though, is what nobody is certain of. As Dragozaur, Mirror M gains a much more feral, monstrous, giant form which far surpasses the capabilities of his default form. The existence of this form is why virtualization attempts have failed on Mirror M initially, due to the fact Mirror M had yet to truly activate the form on his own accord or intent. In this form, Dragozaur has the body of a heavily built Theropod Dinosaur with massive arms, occasionally moving on all fours at times. Having a mane of blond hair, and having an armored tail and backside. Much like his prior form, Dragozaur has a scarf around the base of his neck, and bits of Dragozaur's upper half is based around Mirror M's shirt design Personality Not much has been showcased other than his moments of hostility, but he does appear to have knowledge on how to speak Japanese in addition to English and French. When Odd says something to Mirror M in Chinese in response to learning of the name of Mirror M's weapon, Mirror responds rather coldly in Japanese that takes Yumi off guard as to how harsh of an insult Mirror M used towards Odd without Odd even realizing it. Not only that, but this also showcases that Mirror M has a relatively short fuse, and combined with his near-feral nature, will be more than ready to snap at somebody if he's unable to restrain himself, or if nobody manages to restrain him if he is too angered to do so on his own. While Mirror M has showcased to have a rather cold personality even towards his new friends, he does take a much more fonder liking to younger characters to the point he outright lacks hostility towards them, and only showcases hostile behavior towards those who threaten them. His interactions with both William and Sissi seem to be the most unusual out of the cast. He actually seems rather friendly towards both of them, but if they do something to anger him, he is noticeably self-restrained about it. Abiliies From his introduction and prior appearances to joining the Lyoko-Warriors, he has showcased an odd immunity to major memory modifications due to the Supercomputer's influence. Not only that, but due to the nature of his mere appearance alone, he is very alien to both protagonist and antagonist designs alike. It's made aware relatively quickly, due to the fact his inhuman attributes allow him to track down the Lyoko-Warriors from a very long distance, and nearly succeed in maiming them with his Sandādoragonburēdo ("Thunder Dragon Blades") weapons. When running, he is often prone to transitioning to running on all fours to grasp at the terrain easier and allow his unusual design to aide in his agility. While it isn't able to exactly determined why Mirror M has the immunity he does, a shocking revelation shows itself when Mirror M is put into a scanner to try and virtualize him due to an emergency. During the virtualization process, Mirror M's relatively humanoid avatar on the computer screen began to pixelate and seemingly transform into something vastly different, but the scanner forcefully powered down due to an electrical surge Mirror M's body created that temporarily caused a minor blackout in the factory. When Mirror M is confronted about it in the scanner room, Mirror M is on his knees, gasping for air all the while displaying severe sickness of sorts. While later determined to not be an actual sickness, Mirror M claims the attempt to virtualize him would've ended in absolute disaster had he not ended up getting released from the scanner when he did. Lyoko Avatar Mirror M's Lyoko Avatar somewhat resembles his non-disguised basal form, which maintains his human attributes, but has his tail constantly visible, and the Sandādoragonburēdo instead being shown as constantly revealed claws on his hands. In addition, his hands, feet, and head are covered in razor sharp armor with torso armor that seems to expose some unknown type of energy core. Not only that, but every few seconds, he seems to pulsate with an unnerving, red glow as if he had just been struck by an attack that would've caused visible blood in the real world. A minor detail to note as well are that his violet eyes had been replaced by fierce, bloodshot eyes and his teeth are are sharp in nature; the scar on his left eye is even more noticeably worse as well, to the point it looks freshly made due to the visible red on it. Regarding that last part, Mirror M's techniques on Lyoko make him into an effective Wild Card as a fighter; his attacks are much more damaging than those of the others even if they are limited in nature, he can pierce through armored enemies with ease, and his ground speed and overall agility combines the best of both Yumi and Odd. However, there is a key drawback he has; his lifepoints, regardless of where he is on Lyoko, will constantly drain by 5 points every few seconds. To counteract this, Mirror M must slay monsters constantly and will be healed for whatever worthy of LP said monster had access to for their lifepoints while also going no higher than 100 LP. Whatever is causing this LP draining effect is a mystery that Jeremie is never able to solve on his own, but he assumes from what he has witnessed, Mirror M's initial inability to be virtualized may have had a key role in why this downside exists. History Episodes 5 and 6: Shattered Reflection Pt. 1 and Pt. 2 After a group discussion between the Lyoko-Warriors about what to do regarding Tyron and Anthea, the scene suddenly shifts towards Tyron's perspective, showcasing a blank eyed, possessed Mirror M who questions Tyron about the "Garuda Agent", asking whether the mysterious entity is alive at all. Tyron, uncertain of who or what Mirror M is talking about, is soon greeted by guards in the room who all try and fire at Mirror M until an electrical surge from Mirror M cuts out the lights, and bodies are heard dropping to the ground. When asking again whether or not the Garuda Agent is alive, Mirror M deduces that Tyron is holding the entity a prisoner and decides to kill him. Begging for his life, Tyron spills the beans to the passwords for his supercomputer and the cortex, but Mirror M kills him anyways. Booting up Tyron's supercomputer and beginning patch installation to fix the supercomputer, the possessed humanoid is greeted by X.A.N.A.'s insignia. When Mirror M asks what has become of the Garuda Agent, the Garuda Agent itself appears on screen to Mirror M as Mirror M bows before the mysterious, avian headed entity. With X.A.N.A. in a critical condition, the Garuda Agent states he will "undo what was unnecessary" to fix this solution, and initiates a Time reversion so powerful that it takes everyone back into the past from months before the beginning of Cold Lyoko: Evolution, more or less erasing the events of that series out sans for what had already happened chronologically. In an attack by X.A.N.A. in a newly revitalized state, Aelita is the first to notice X.A.N.A.'s return, and calls the others to warn her about it. Also warning them about the time reversion that had taken place while they were asleep, Jeremie heads with Odd and Ulrich towards the supercomputer to check out the situation. Yumi, meanwhile, finds her walk to school interrupted by Aelita's call, but before she can be filled in on the news, Mirror M is approaching her, but does not initially attack just yet. As Mirror M analyses Yumi's actions, he quietly but quickly follows. Calling forth a new monster that was sent out into the real world, called a "Panzer". With the tower de-activated and Panzer destroyed, Mirror M falls unconscious from the effects of the tower de-activating and begins to free himself from Garuda's grasp, stating he will not tolerate what Garuda is forcing him to do any longer. After this, Mirror M thinks of how to best approach the Lyoko-Warriors about his predicament with Garuda and why it matters to them as well. Episode 7: Shattered Dreams Mirror M does not appear directly in this chapter, but Yumi has a nightmare of her little brother, Hiroki, is caught in the midst of a brawl between a non-possessed Mirror M and a much larger, unidentified monstrosity taking place downtown in the real world. While she only sees brief glimpses of this fight, she learns that Mirror M, who she had caught a brief glimpse of before, is not actually evil and is outright attacking who she assumes is his own boss in the flesh considering Mirror M keeps shouting at the mecha and calling it "Garuda". Just before the nightmare ends, Garuda lets loose a powerful blast of energy that causes a building to collapse on Mirror M and Hiroki, and when Yumi screams out her brother's name, Mirror M emerges from the rubble as a large, Theropod-like monstrosity with Yumi not getting a chance to realize Mirror M ensured that Hiroki is safe before she wakes up. Episodes 13 and 14: Shattered Reality Pt. 1 and Pt. 2 After several monsters made by Garuda have failed to kill the Lyoko-Warriors, the still possessed Mirror M himself is sent to go after the Lyoko-Warriors on his own. Mirror M, having gradually shown signs of breaking free of Garuda's control, hones in on Yumi first before of her distance from the group. When Ulrich and William double team Mirror M, Mirror M begins to snap out of his possession just barely and long enough to spill the beans about the true existence of Garuda and what his plans are. As Garuda regains control over Mirror M, it is shown here that Mirror M sounds different while possessed by Garuda, meaning that this is possibly Garuda's own voice (which is later confirmed to be true). While being fended off by Ulrich and William, both Lyoko-Warriors restrain Mirror M in a way where he can't harm either of them. As Jeremie tries activating a tower on his own to free Mirror M from Garuda's grasp, Aelita finishes de-activating the five different towers Garuda was using to possess Mirror M. With Mirror M freed from Garuda's control, he passes out again as Jeremie initiates a Time reversion to erase whatever grasp Garuda held onto Mirror M with, after having realized that Time reversions hindered some of Garuda's own abilities in the episodes prior. Mirror M, now able to truly reveal his actual self to the group, is questioned by the group as to where he came from. Mirror M explains that both he and Garuda come from a timeline which was long since destroyed by Franz Hopper many, many years ago. The timeline was destroyed due to Franz not knowing it even existed in the first place, and thus it was accidental. However, Garuda refuses to believe it was an accident, and thus warns the group that now that he's truly freed from Garuda's grasp, Garuda will be after him now in addition to the Lyoko-Warriors. With Mirror M asked if he has any place he can take refuge, Mirror M states he doesn't know if either of them make him feel any comfortable with himself. He admits that even with Garuda controlling him before, that he was fully aware of what Garuda was forcing him to do, and admits that he was used by Garuda to outright kill people before encountering them. While none of the group seems to have an idea who he is referring to, Aelita catches on that Garuda had used Mirror M to kill Tyron, and then asks Mirror M if he had spotted her mother anywhere. Mirror M reassures her that her mother is safe and sound, but also notes that given how the Time reversion works, would've long since caught on as to how her husband of around four years prior is now suddenly dead without ever learning how. With summer vacation soon approaching, the group takes Mirror M to the factory to prepare in advance for a possible attempt by X.A.N.A. to possess Mirror M. While they succeed in making it so that Mirror M can't be taken over by X.A.N.A., they fail to outright virtualize Mirror M as he nearly short circuits the scanners altogether when the virtualization nearly would've finished. Mirror M falls to the ground when the scanner opens, heavily fatigued and feeling very sick even if he actually wasn't so. During this, Yumi quickly catches on to Mirror M silently swearing in Japanese and has an idea as to where Mirror M will stay so long as she can arrange for it. With Hiroki needing a tutor over the summer, and given how Mirror M has displayed enough intelligence to indicate he is on Jeremie and Aelita's level, Yumi asks if Mirror M could potentially be able to stay at her place for a tutor for Hiroki. At first, Ulrich and William were both about to speak their thoughts against it, but decide that if X.A.N.A. does attack again, Mirror M would be fully equip to handle whatever X.A.N.A. would try and send after Yumi. Mirror M, agreeing to the terms, meets up with Yumi at Kadic in an alternate version of his default uniform which hides his tail and the Sandādoragonburēdo weapons from view. Ulrich and William both question how exactly to handle Mirror M, but Ulrich gets a better impression from Mirror M when he fends off Herb and Nicholas when both of them are tormenting Milly. Considering Mirror M's more positive attitude towards younger students, both Ulrich and William agree Mirror M shouldn't be a problem for handling Hiroki at Yumi's, but still do fear what Mirror M is capable of since none of them truly know what type of lifeform Mirror M is still, even if he does mostly have the appearance of a human. Episodes 15 and 16 Shattered Expectations Pt. 1 and Pt. 2 Mirror M is seen being introduced to Yumi's family in this episode after having initially been allowed to stay here by Yumi's parents. Meanwhile, Jeremie runs some scans on a trace of DNA scanned by the supercomputer from Mirror M's failed attempts to virtualize, and notice that the DNA had been transformed from its original state into an entirely new state, but just like Mirror M's normal DNA, Jeremie can't identify what lifeform this newly structured sample comes from. Mirror M ends up tutoring Hiroki as planned, but his pupils form into slits upon detecting an unusual presence outside. While about to leave for shopping, Takeho and Akiko are ambushed by materialized Tarantulas, as well as another monster created by Garuda, this one being dubbed "Prototype", since it resembles Garuda's default body. Mirror M heads outside once he hears the disturbance, and immediately heads in to attack and dismantle the Tarantulas targeting Yumi's parents, all the while Prototype escapes from the fight alive but being pursued by Mirror M since the monster had abducted not just Yumi's parents, but also Hiroki as well. As the creature flies off downtown to try and find a specific spot in the location, the creature suddenly experiences a bolt of energy through itself and drops the trio into a pond as well as falling in itself. With the three humans swimming back towards dry ground to escape, a disturbance in the weather begins to occur when Prototype begins to transform from the smaller, but still large type of creature it was into an even larger, 18 meter tall colossus with four legs, twin arm cannons, and a modified head making the creature resemble Garuda himself. Being quickly dubbed "Garuda II", Mirror M arrives on the scene and fires a bolt of electricity in the creature's direction after jumping in front of Yumi's family to shield them from a powerful blast. With Jeremie and Aelita about to de-activate a tower, they quickly realize that a tower wasn't activated anymore by the time Aelita arrived on the scene, meaning it was a temporary setup by Garuda to just get the three monsters into the real world. Aelita also notices that none of the scanners were destroyed even with the sizes of the three monsters, so wonders what could've managed to get them to appear in the real world. With Mirror M repeatedly blasting Garuda II back downtown, Mirror M yells for Yumi to make sure that neither she nor her parents get too far away from him lest Garuda tries to attack them instead. When Yumi argues that staying too close to Mirror M is equally a bad placement, Mirror M just warns the four to trust him all the while Mirror appears to begin to glow with a form of energy. As Garuda II fires an even more powerful shot from its chest towards Mirror M, a building begins to collapse onto the group as Mirror M begins to shield all four of them from much of the falling debris. When the dust clears, "Mirror M" emerges from the rubble with a powerful presence which is quickly noticed by the observing Jeremie and Aelita back at the factory. Mirror M's transformation into this larger lifeform coincides with the transformation that Mirror M's DNA sample had gone through, as Yumi's family are feeling unnerved by the presence of this monstrous lifeform in the place of Mirror M. The giant, though, reassures the worried Hiroki when he is asked if he is still Mirror M. He joking reassures him by telling him that he's now "Dragozaur", all the while Akiko encourages Dragozaur to demolish Garuda II for their sake. Dragozaur, his pupils forming into slits again as he focuses his gaze on Garuda II, slowly stands to continue the fight. Firing off a much more heavily potent Blast Thunder Beam towards Garuda II, Garuda II's arm is vaporized upon contact as Garuda takes notice that Mirror M has finally achieved a stronger form than he had ever been in the past timeline, and seems legitimately proud, before proceeding to go after a charging Mirror M as the two giants grapple with each other. As Dragozaur had already decimates half of Garuda II's body, Garuda II finds himself being tackled back into the lake by Dragozaur's onslaught, from which Dragozaur finishes off Garuda II by electrocuting his whole body with a second firing of Blast Thunder Beam while Garuda II is too drenched to defend itself. With Dragozaur emerging from the lake with Garuda II's torn off head, Dragozaur lets loose a powerful roar into the air just as Jeremie initiates a Time reversion now that Garuda II had been destroyed. Behind The Scenes *Before the story was conceptualized, it was pitched as a crossover between Code Lyoko and Digimon, featuring the main cast acquiring Digimon partners of their own and X.A.N.A ending up with a Keramon. However, when it came to the fact the Digimon needed a means to hide in the real world, the Digimon characters were reduced to a single Digimon on the protagonist's side, before eventually all of the Digimon were swapped with beings who were instead parallels to Digimon in appearance and abilities. Mirror M, in particular, is a parallel to the WarGreymon family. Garuda, meanwhile, is a parallel to several different antagonist Digimon, with his first real fight drawing parallels to Parrotmon. Hypothetical Lyoko Stats *ID Card: The back of his card has the same shape his pupils form into. *Health: 100 Life Points (Mirror M)/500 Life Points (Dragozaur) *Ability Points: 0/1000, gradually fills up upon dealing and receiving damage *Weapons: Sandādoragonburēdo, the Thunder Dragon Blades, are claw-like extensions of his sleeves which are sharp enough to puncture holes in the Scyphozoa. As Dragozaur, they can leave a nasty mark on whoever the victim is, and even leave a large fissure in the ground upon impact. *Lyoko Powers/Abilities: **Soul Drain: Mirror M's LP constantly drain as he remains active on Lyoko, but he has the ability to heal himself by killing monsters and will then earn back half of the target's own LP as restored LP for Mirror M himself. Deals 2DPS to Mirror M constantly when virtualized. While it does drain his health, in-order to de-virtualize Mirror M by hitting 0 LP, he must directly be struck by an attack since Soul Drain does not deal damage that is capable of KOing Mirror M on its own. **Hyper Evolution: Mirror M encases himself in a barrier and re-emerges as Dragozaur. 100AP. **Thunder Breath: Mirror M utilizes a weak spray of electrical currents from his mouth to attack a target. 20AP **Blast Thunder Beam: Dragozaur breathes an explosive current of electrical energy at a target. 200AP. **Killer Threshold: Regardless of form, Mirror M goes uncontrollable for a few moments in an attempts to free himself from the grasp of a Scyphozoa, in which his right eye fires off an energy current, his Sandādoragonburēdo let out shockwaves of electrical energy, before a final roar which emits a powerful, but short ranged, omnidirectional blast from himself. Can only be used once before de-virtualization. 1000+AP. *Vehicle: Ziz, a non-thinking, unique former troop of Garuda in the shape of a Phoenix mixed in with Stealth Bomber, built with the intent of possessing Mirror M by tricking him with an otherwise free gift. Due to the fact Garuda is a man of his word, even after the towers were de-activated, Mirror M gets to keep Ziz as his own personal ride. Can disguise itself as an ordinary motorbike if need be. Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Code Lyoko fanfiction